We Didn't Start the Fire
by vonniebeth
Summary: Young Natalie and Gabe wanna surprise Dan and Diana on their anniversary. Please read and review, and no flaming pretty please.


**alright, so I wrote this for a purpose: on Wednesday, the TV at my house caught on fire. Unfortunately, I was at school when this happened, but it made me wanna write a fic about fires… again. Plus, I love writing about young Nat and Gabe. And sorry for lack of updates. Last night was endless chit-chat with an old friend (who's texting me now lol) and I was tired. During winter break (or after I get to my goal), I'll update more. So, I think this covers all. Please review**

"Gabe, hey Gabey, wake up?" 6 year old Natalie whispered.

Gabe opened his eyes slowly and yawned. It was a chilly Sunday morning in December. "What is it, Nat?" 7 year old Gabe muttered.

"It's Mommy and Daddy's anniversary! We gotta surprise them!"

"How?"

"Well, on TV, the kids usually make breakfast and cards, and they pick flowers."

"Do we have to do that?"

"Yes! Come on!"

Gabe and Natalie quietly descended the steps and walked into the kitchen. "Okay," Gabe said. "Since I'm older, I'll be in charge of breakfast. Nat, since you're good at art, you can make the cards and pick flowers."

"But it was MY idea! What are you gonna make anyway?"

Gabe thought a minute. "I know! I'll make pancakes!" Gabe opened the pantry and looked for the pancake mix. He found it at the very top, so he took one of the chairs, stood on it, grabbed the pancake mix, then jumped off the chair, making a loud noise. "Oops! Oh well. Okay, so, according to directions, it says to use 1 cup of pancake mix and ¾ cup of water, mix together until well-blended, then… oh, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. I got this. How's the card coming along, Nat?"

"Um, how do you spell anniversary?" Natalie wanted to know.

"I don't know. Try spelling it."

"Alright! A-N-I-V-U-R-S-E-R-R-Y."

"Sounds good, Nat!" Gabe picked up a plastic cup, placed it on the table and poured pancake mix into the cup, as well as all over the table and floor. Then he put it into the dog bowl (the dog got ran over by Dan's lawnmower) and used the cup to get water, then put that into the dog bowl. Then he grabbed a spoon and mixed it together. Soon, he got the stove started and started making the pancakes. "Nat, why do you think Mommy and Daddy complain about making breakfast? It's fun."

"I dunno," was Natalie's response. "I finished making the card. I'm gonna go pick flowers now."

"Don't forget your coat."

"Okay."

As soon as Natalie was outside, Gabe began to smell something funny. "I hope this means the pancakes are ready to be flipped," he said eagerly. He flipped the pancake with his spoon, and saw that they were black. "Aw, well that's okay. Maybe they turn brown after awhile." He decided to look at the card that Natalie made, which read: happy anivurserry Mommy and Daddy. I love you and hope you're day is grate. From, Natalie and Gabey. "Nat!" Gabe yelled. "I told you to never call me Gabey!" He ran outside in his Blue's Clues footie pajamas and found Nat staring at the garden. "Why did you call me Gabey on the card?"

"Where are the flowers?" Natalie said.

"I don't know. But you better have a good excuse as to WHY you called me Gabey."

"Cuz I love you."

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to do without flowers. They'll still love us. Let's go inside." They walked back inside, and they heard a loud beeping noise. They ran into the kitchen, where the stove had bursted into flames. They screamed loudly. "Nat, get Mommy and Daddy. The kitchen is on fire!"

"Gabe, I'm scared."

"What's going on?" Diana said as she walked downstairs. She looked at the kitchen in disbelief. "Why is the stove on fire?"

"Gabe did it."

"I did not!" Gabe shouted.

"Did either of you call for a fire truck?" Dan asked as he ran down the stairs.

"No…"

"I'll do it," Diana said. "Dan, talk to them."

Dan nodded and looked at Gabe and Natalie. "What were the 2 of you doing?" he demanded.

"We wanted to surprise you," Natalie said softly.

"Well, you sure did a good job of it."

"Well, it's your anniversary. We wanted to surprise you with breakfast and all that."

Dan smiled. "That explains the fire. Was this Gabe's idea?"

"Yes…" She heard Gabe gasp. "I mean, no. It was mine. I woke Gabe up and he insisted on doing the cooking cuz he's oldest, but…"

"It's okay. We love both of you. We really do."

"We love you too, Daddy," Gabe said. "And we love Mommy."

So the fire truck came and put the fire out… after it destroyed most of the kitchen and the card. "Thank goodness for insurance," Diana muttered. "How could this have happened, today of all days?"

"It's alright," Dan said. "Could've been the whole house…"


End file.
